


Presenting: Good Hugs

by heisttheblackflag (EuterpesChild)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mildly OOC, Singer AU, accidental enemies to lovers, band au, doolsinger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/heisttheblackflag
Summary: Jeremy is a rapper. Jon is a singer. Jeremy is already in way too deep.





	Presenting: Good Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingslayers (colbee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colbee/gifts).



> There are so many things wrong with this fic but I liked this AU and I wanted to give Ryan some Soft Boys so here you go. Have fun.

Jeremy walked into the recording studio at 9 am and within five minutes was threatening to walk out again.

 

“You can’t do this,” he said flatly. “There’s no way. I’m not doing this.”

 

His producer sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know it’s unorthodox, but we’re getting a lot of money for this project and I really just need you to do this.”

 

Jeremy threw his hands up and paced in a frustrated circle. “Burnie, you know I don’t work with singers. When I signed on with you you promised- “

 

“I know what I said!” Burnie sounded as frustrated as Jeremy felt. “And I’m sorry, but...can you at least just meet the guy? If you absolutely can’t work with him, then we can talk, but please: just meet him?”

 

Jeremy opted to storm into the booth rather than actually vocalise his response, and Burnie sighed and followed him.

 

\---

 

Jeremy walked into the booth attached to his regular studio and almost immediately stopped dead. At the sound of his approach the person in the booth had turned, and Jeremy was immediately confronted with one of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen. The guy was putting a mane of curly hair up into a bun, and Jeremy tracked his arms from the rolled-up cuffs of his powder-blue button-down past his defined biceps to a startlingly soft face framed by dark hair. He forgot all his complaints about working with a singer, and quickly accepted his fate of having a massive and probably hopeless crush on a man he was supposed to hate. And then, of course, Burnie walked directly into his back.

 

“Move, Dooley,” Burnie said, annoyed and slightly confused by Jeremy’s abrupt stop. “I know you don’t want to be here but that’s no reason to stop everyone else from getting their work done.”

 

At Burnie’s words, the new man who was presumably Jeremy’s new collaborative partner gave him a confused and slightly sad glance. Jeremy’s heart sank directly into his boots and he wanted to slap either Burnie or his past self for provoking such an upset look. He couldn’t dwell on it for long, though, because-

 

“Jeremy, this is Jon Risinger and he’ll be your singer for this project. Jon, this is Jeremy Dooley, your rapper. I need you boys to get along so we can get through this. Please.” Burnie stepped out from between them so they could shake hands. Jeremy was much shorter than Jon, but Jon made no comments about it, which was a very pleasant change. Jeremy was almost ready to admit that he might enjoy this project. 

 

That was when recording started.

 

\---

 

“Please stop looking at me.”

 

“What do you mean? I’m not looking at you.”

 

“Every time I start that verse you’re staring at me and I can’t rap when you’re looking at me.”

 

“Are you getting performance anxiety?”

 

Jeremy ripped off his headphones and slammed them down on the mic stand. He could see the engineer wincing through the glass. “I need five; I’ll be back.”

 

Burnie walked into him as he was trying to make his way to the coffee machine and Jeremy’s back slammed into the wall. He glared up at Burnie and tried to keep his hands from balling into fists. It wasn’t exclusively Burnie’s fault, but by god did Jeremy want to yell at him anyways. “What is wrong with you, Dooley?” Burnie hissed. God, Jeremy hated disappointing his producer, especially after they’d gotten over his truly horrific first month at this label and Burnie had done so much to keep him signed. “You know we need this contract and you’re the best rapper we have.”

 

“I’m sorry Burnie but he just...keeps looking at me and I can’t handle it!”

 

Burnie gave him the coldest stare he’d seen on any living creature, and Jeremy shrunk a little further into the nice cool drywall. When he finally responded, Burnie’s voice was as flat as a slab of concrete and about as friendly. “He keeps looking at you?”

 

Jeremy tried valiantly to slide away from Burnie, but he knew he couldn’t escape. “I’m just very distracted and I can’t work well if he keeps looking at me.”

 

“Is this because you don’t want to work with him? Do you hate him or something?”

 

“God, no, not that,” Jeremy answered a little too quickly. Burnie’s eyes narrowed. Jeremy flushed crimson.

 

“Okay,” Burnie allowed finally. “If I put up a screen, will that help?”

 

Jeremy nodded quickly, and Burnie let him pass. Jeremy ran to the water cooler where he drank three cups of water in rapid succession, realised his mistake and fled to the bathroom, and made it back to the studio as Burnie’s five-minute timer went off. He flashed a thumbs-up to Burnie’s questioning eyebrow, nodded at the thin screen dividing himself and Jon, and picked up his lyric sheet again. It was time to destroy this rap.

 

\---

 

It had been a long week of recording, and Jeremy was about to writhe out of his skin due to the tension between himself and Jon. Their voices matched timbre and style more perfectly than anyone else he’d ever worked with, and Jon had even let him sing harmony on a couple of the choruses, which very few other singers had let him do. Jon hadn’t even minded when Jeremy had ended up freestyling over part of one of Jon’s bridges, which had once gotten Jeremy kicked out of a band (and, coincidentally, his last apartment). Jon was even nice to him outside of their recording sessions, and they’d gotten into discussions about not only the miniseries their songs were going to be used in, but also their shared love of MMO FPS games. Overall, Jon was exactly the kind of person Jeremy wanted to be with in every aspect of his life, and Jeremy wanted to punch him. Or himself. Or possibly Burnie, for pairing him with someone he would probably never see again and who was the only person Jeremy had ever legitimately wanted to keep working with.

 

Saturday morning was their last day of recording to fix up a couple of minor mistakes they hadn’t caught earlier in the week, and Jeremy absolutely did not want to go. He didn’t want to look at Jon knowing this would be their last time talking, but he also didn’t want to face Burnie’s knowing looks directed at the two of them. Burnie had of course caught on to Jeremy’s change of heart about the project, had immediately guessed why, and had not stopped ragging him mercilessly all week about his really hopeless crush on the other singer. He didn’t even want to think about what Burnie might say to him today. Probably he’d give Jon his number as some sort of embarrassing prank, Jon would be disgusted or at least put off, and then they’d really never speak again. He didn’t think he could face Jon finding out about his crush, and he knew Burnie would find some way of bringing it up at the worst possible time. Unfortunately, Jeremy really did need money, and so he braced himself for a terrible morning and went in to work.

 

Burnie was not waiting for him at the studio, but Jon was. Just Jon. And Jeremy. In a very small room. Jeremy was very nervous.

 

“So,” Jon started.

 

“So,” Jeremy agreed.

 

There was a long pause.

 

“I’ve...had a fun week,” Jon said finally.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I have too. It’s been. ...Good.” Smoothly done, Jeremy.

 

“I really liked working with you,” Jon said tentatively. “I would...not be opposed to working together again. For longer. If you want.”

 

Jeremy stared at him for a long moment. Words had completely exited his brain, and he was having trouble processing what Jon had said. “You...would?”

 

Jon had pulled his hair out of his ponytail and was aggressively tugging his fingers through it. “I mean, if you had any interest in that.”

 

“Yeah,” Jeremy said quickly. “I’d love to spend time with you.” Jon gave him a wide-eyed stared and Jeremy immediately backtracked. “I mean, working on music stuff. I’d like to work with you more. Or also play video games sometime if you want. Or just. The music stuff.” He thought he’d done quite well at hiding his mistake, but a moment later he wanted to crawl in a hole from how awkwardly his sentences had come out. He’d never wanted Burnie to show up more badly than he did at that moment. Burnie, with his proven consistency in having terrible timing, remained elsewhere.

 

Jon, meanwhile, looked absolutely radiant. “I’d love to play with you sometime! What’s your phone number, so I can text you my gamertag?”

 

Jeremy pulled his phone out of his pocket so quickly it went flying and hit Jon in the crotch. Jon immediately went double, and Jeremy crossed to him as fast as he could. As he reached out to ask if Jon was okay, Burnie appeared in the room as if summoned by Jeremy’s mortification. “Moving to part two already, boys?”

 

Jeremy grabbed his phone and straightened up. His cheeks felt like they were literally on fire, and he was very tempted to throw his phone directly at Burnie’s glasses to see what would happen. He refrained, but only just barely.

 

“Perfect,” Burnie said, clapping his hands together. “Let’s get this party bus off the ground so we can get out of this studio and get paid.”

 

\---

 

For a week and a half after their last day of recording, Jeremy and Jon had spent every evening together playing video games and talking. Sometimes they wouldn’t even turn on the Xbox, they’d just sit at Jeremy’s table eating microwave pasta and talking about their pasts and their futures and what they wanted to do. Jeremy had become even more convinced as the week wore on that Jon was the most perfect person he’d ever met, and he desperately wanted to ask him out, but they hadn’t gotten to the sexuality conversation yet and there was no way Jeremy was going to be the one to start that. Luckily, he didn’t have to.

 

“So in your mansion in Wellesley that you’re totally going to have from a career of rapping about video games, are you gonna live with anyone?”

 

“You mean other than my thirty cats?”

 

Jon threw his head back and laughed, and Jeremy wished he had a way of framing Jon’s face at that moment. Unfortunately, Jon was the photographer of the two of them, and Jeremy had a very bad smartphone. “Yes, other than your thirty cats,” he said finally. “Are there any humans living with you in this ideal future of yours?”

 

Jeremy swallowed. This was it. This was the time when the last two and a half weeks could all end in a flaming pile of heartbreak. “Yeah, probably,” he started, and mentally congratulated himself on sounding moderately calm. “I mean, I guess I sort of assumed I’d end up with a guy someday, but there aren’t a lot of guys who are super into a short white rapper who likes cats and Mario.”

 

To his credit, Jon didn’t visibly react to Jeremy announcing that he was gay, but that did very little to soothe Jeremy’s panic. His response, though, helped quite a lot. “Yeah same,” he replied, and Jeremy was fairly certain his heart stopped for about a second. “I’m a soft boy who likes taking pictures and singing, but I also play CoD and I work out, and that’s apparently a hard combination for guys to appreciate.”

 

“I totally appreciate it,” Jeremy blurted out, and immediately started looking for a good hole to hide himself in. He tried to find a way to escape from the trap he’d set for himself, but was stopped when he looked at Jon to find him giving him the softest, sweetest smile he’d ever seen on a human being. 

 

“You do?” Jon said quietly.

 

Jeremy breathed in quietly and smiled back. “Yeah. I really, really appreciate it.”

 

Jon’s smile widened, and Jeremy’s heart exploded in a starburst of love. “Well, I appreciate you too. A lot.”

 

\---

 

The crowd was going absolutely insane. Jeremy felt deafened from where he was backstage, and he couldn’t imagine what was going to happen when he got on stage. He was also incredibly nervous to be performing in front of so many people for the first time, but he couldn’t wait for the adrenaline to kick in. He stared across the stage, trying to see into the opposite set of wings, but there was too much fog from the stage and too much darkness backstage. He saw the stage manager give him a nod, and he breathed deeply. The announcer’s voice burst in a wall of noise from the sound system, and as the introduction finished, Jeremy started running on stage.

 

“Make some noise for the boys you’re here for: it’s Good Hugs!”

 

The crowd went absolutely ballistic, and Jeremy suddenly couldn’t breathe. He almost freaked out, but then he was in the middle of the stage, and then Jon was there with him, and suddenly Jon was kissing him in front of three thousand people and Jeremy was exactly where he wanted to be and he wanted to be there forever.

 

It was time to start the show.

**Author's Note:**

> insert standard disclaimer here about how I treat the whole RT crew as though how they present themselves onscreen is a persona version of themselves and so I write about the personas they present online and not about the actual people themselves


End file.
